Harsh Love
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Bruce and Dick are having some issues. Does Bruce know Dick? Warning: This story is out of character and alternate universe.


Bruce awoke to the sound of things breaking below him. The sound of glass clattering to the floor was deafening. As Bruce crept down the stares to get a better understanding of the situation below he could hear his adopted son's protest clearly.

"Alfred, you can't make me go to school today. You just can't!" Sixteen year old, Dick Grayson was throwing a fit.

Alfred stared at the young man with a look of mild concern. "Please, Master Dick, explain to me why I must not send you to school today. Are you ill? Do you have a problem with another student or possibly a teacher?" Alfred stood with his arms folded across his chest.

Dick was pleading into Alfred's eyes. "Alfred, I can't tell you why, I just can't go today."

Bruce was still on the stairs listening to his adopted son's conversation with the overly exhausted butler. Dick normally could handle anything school related or he world just skip the day. Never before had Dick pleaded and begged to stay home. Bruce was rather interested in finding out what was going on. As he continued on his way down the stairs, Bruce made no attempts to conceal his approach. When he walked into the kitchen, where Alfred and Dick's confrontation was being held, Bruce just glanced at the two of them and continued past the vast amounts of glass on the floor to the refrigerator.

He got himself a glass of orange juice and then finally spoke to the two people staring at him. "Alfred, let the poor boy stay home today. He hasn't missed a day in awhile and clearly isn't up for it today."

Alfred and Dick blinked twice looked at each other and then back to Bruce. Alfred spoke first, "Ah, sir, are you sure that is wise?"

Bruce looked back to Alfred then turned his gaze to Dick. "Yeah, I'm sure. You know what; I'm not doing anything important today. Maybe I'll go in for a little while, tell them Dick is sick, and then come home early. We can spend some quality time together."

Alfred just stood there feet planted firmly to the ground with a disapproving gaze. He glared at both of his charges and realized he was not going to win. "Fine, sir, I will put Master Dick in bed until you come home." Alfred made a gesture for Dick to leave and then followed the young man. Alfred had assumed the reason both of them were acting so strange was due to the fact they had faced an interesting bad guy the previous night. Maybe the effects of the gas had not worn off completely. In such a case it would be best for all if they were at home resting.

Alfred returned down stairs after Dick was safely in bed. He saw Bruce sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. "Is there something I can do for you, Master Bruce?"

Bruce gestured for his house keeper to sit down. In the first time in the history of the known universe Alfred actually accepted the motion and took a seat. Bruce turned in his chair to face the older man. "Don't think I approve of his behavior, but I need to find out what's going on with him. I don't think that will be possible if we send him off to school when he's obviously so against it."

Alfred got up from the table and smoothed out his black butler suit. "Well then, if you plan to leave early perhaps you should not be late."

Bruce looked down at his watch and proceeded to leave. He only stayed at work for a few hours, most of that time Bruce spent looking at the clock waiting to go home. He filled out a few miscellaneous forms and then left. Bruce hadn't even been at work for half a work day.

When Bruce arrived home Dick was in his room pretending to be asleep to avoid Alfred's disappointed gaze. Bruce walked into the room and just stared at his adopted son for a short period of time. "You know, we can't spend time together if you just laze about."

Dick quickly sat up. He was surprised that Bruce actually skipped out on work to hang with him. Something was definitely up. "After this morning and my inappropriate behavior I didn't think you would want to spend time with me." Dick looked down at the ground at this point.

Bruce sat down next to him on the bed, sighing to himself. "Well don't think I approve of you lack of control downstairs, but I was hoping you would tell me what is wrong." Bruce had a stern but gentle disposition as he wrapped his arm around the young man.

Dick knew that if Bruce was going to this kind of extreme to get the information there was no way he could resist telling the old Bat. "I didn't want to go to school because of Arbor Day." Dick suddenly realized how pathetic that sounded now that it had been said out loud.

Bruce didn't say anything for a long time. "Dick I have a confession to make. I didn't want to stay at work for the same reason. Throwing money at a random charity is a lot easier than going out and putting on a smile with all those people pretending you actually care."

Dick's jaw dropped. "I knew you didn't want to hang with me. At least I just didn't want to do a bunch of dumb tree activities. You just used me as an excuse to get out of doing your job and keeping up appearances. You make me physically ill." Dick got up and ran from the room. Now he was wishing he had gone to school. Trees at least had a use unlike Bruce. Sure Batman was important but Bruce, on the other hand, was just a sniveling child in an adult's body and a really ugly suit.

Dick reached the bottom of the long stair case with tears in his eyes. Alfred had heard him coming. "Master Dick, shouldn't you be upstairs having quality time with Master Bruce." Looking at the teenager for the first time since stopping him at the bottom of the stairs, Alfred began to genuinely worry for him.

Dick swallowed hard before speaking. "Why would I want to spend time with a man who doesn't want or love me? Dick then took off, running out the door.

Alfred knew not to go after him that was not until after he had thoroughly killed Bruce for upsetting his teenage charge that way. Alfred knew that no matter what had happened it was mainly Bruce's fault.

When Alfred reached Dick's room he found Bruce sitting on the younger man's bed staring at his hands. Bruce looked up at Alfred when he entered the room. "Alfred, am I a bad parent?"

Alfred didn't even glance at the man before him. "Yes, sir, you are."

Bruce wasn't sure if this was Alfred's attempt at sarcasm or if he really believed that Bruce was that bad of a parental unit, but Bruce had a feeling that he would prefer not to know.

Alfred could see how upset Bruce was. Therefore, Alfred decided to act like a good little mentor and be a shoulder to cry on. "Sir, why don't you tell me what happened." Alfred was worn out, if you left those two alone for even a moment one of them always went flying out the window or running out the door.

Bruce proceeded to tell Alfred about his little conversation with Dick. After Bruce had finished rehashing what happened Alfred just glared at the clueless man before him. "Sir, allow me to be the first one to call you a mindless buffoon. What made you believe it would be a good idea to tell him you had no intention of spending time with him? You were merely trying to get out of something."

Bruce was now angry with himself and those around him. "I thought it would be good to let Dick know I understood where he was coming from."

Alfred stared blankly at Bruce. "So, you thought it was okay to tell Dick you didn't want or love him because you understood where he was coming from?"

Bruce sighed out loud a little. "I didn't tell him that."

Alfred's look of disappointment had grown considerably since this morning. "Well, you may have not said it, but he sure as hell felt that way. I'm going to take a car, go out and find Master Dick, and bring him back. "You sir, are going to stay here and think up ways to fix this." Alfred stormed out of the room after that.

Two hours later Alfred had found Dick at the library looking up ways to divorce your adopted parent quietly and not be put into a foster home. Dick had heard Alfred's sharp footsteps long before he arrived behind the chair Dick was sitting in. "I'm not going back to someone who doesn't want me."

Alfred placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Master Dick, obviously I want you."

Dick lowered his head. "Yeah, I know, but he doesn't. I'm only in the way, both as a stupid kid that lives with him and a pathetic sidekick. I'm the reason we both got smoked last night, maybe I deserve to be put into a foster home, or worse." Dick almost had tears in his eyes again, but he held them back with all of his might, as he trailed off into his deeply depressing thoughts.

Alfred couldn't stand to see the teenager like that. "Master Dick, you do not belong in a foster home, and what happened last night was an error on Master Bruce's part, not yours. He should have never gone chasing after that despicable woman leaving you to deal with that entire group alone." Alfred folded his arms in front of his chest in displeasure.

Dick gave the older gentleman a weak smile. "You have far too much time on your hands, old man. Especially if you have enough time to keep up on the files daily, chase after me, and lecture Bruce; and I'm sure you did lecture him before you left."

Alfred gave the boy a slight smile. "Well, I have to know what is going on in your lives in order to keep you both in line." Alfred had wrapped a jacket around the young man's shoulders and led him away from the computer, without Dick even noticing.

Alfred had safely placed the boy in the back of the long black car and started to drive before Dick spoke again. "I'm kind of emotionally exhausted; do I have to talk to Bruce the moment we get there? Can I at least have a couple of hours to prepare myself before he goes all well you shouldn't have left and what not? Please Alfred!" Dick pleaded to the overly fatigued butler.

Alfred looked at the boy through the review mirror. "I don't think tonight is a good night for a talk anyway, Master Dick."

When the two of them finally arrived at the Wayne Manor neither one of them spoke a word to Bruce. Dick rushed past him and headed to his room. Alfred simply walked into the kitchen and began to wash dishes. Bruce fled the area and headed to the cave. After a couple of hours Dick came down into the cave to get ready for patrol. Bruce didn't even give the younger man a glance. The bat and the bird got dressed on opposite sides of the cave never breathing a word to one another. The two of them sat in silence the entire time they were in the car.

Finally Batman stopped the car. "We should hit the roof tops." They both proceeded to get out of the car. Robin had no idea what part of town they were in; he had been looking at the floor of the car the entire ride. The two of them took to the air with a large distance between them.

Robin didn't how long he could take this. It was unbearable. Robin was actually beginning to feel sick to his stomach. He had considered just pulling the I don't feel well card and going home, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Bats where are you?" Robin spoke clearly into his communicator.

After a short while Barman replied. "I'm dealing with a certain female. Stay put she's alone."

Robin's face began to heat from his anger. "You twit, she's never alone. Do you want a repeat of last night?" Robin stood there for a few seconds in disbelief that he actually just called Batman a twit, and worse yet he had not been reprimanded. Just then the group of four from the previous night appeared on the street below. Robin could over hear them talking about capturing, torturing, and killing him in front of the Bat. Robin spoke into the communicator again. "Oh my God, it is a repeat of last night. Please tell me I'm not stuck in a messed up version of Groundhog Day, although the original was pretty messed up to begin with."

Batman growled through the communicator. "Robin, I told you to stay put."

Robin threw his hands up in the air defensively, as though Batman could see him. "I haven't moved, but I'm going to have to soon. Otherwise, the four goons from last night are going to get away."

Batman was not happy about his options. "Fine, go. Don't get killed."

Dick thought that if that was concern it sure as hell didn't sound like it.

Robin leapt from the building and landed on one of the over sized henchmen, hard enough to knock him out cold. The other three turned to face him. Robin was about to bring them down when that weird gas started to surround him. Before the fumes could overcome him, Robin shot off a jump line up to the roof and called Batman. "I got one down, but it's just like last night."

Batman's growl was low and furious. "I don't care what you have to do, get down there and stop the other three from getting away."

Robin was astounded Batman was so preoccupied that he didn't care if Robin lived or died. Before the three goons could flee, Robin tied the end of his cape around his nose and mouth. Then he jumped down and landed on another lackey. Robin ran forward and knocked the last two out with a few swift punches. As he was soaring to the roof top again Robin called Batman. "Okay, all four twats are out cold and tied up. I'm calling it a night." Robin received no reply and took to the air. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he noticed the Bat following him.

Robin darted in and out of ally ways, but he couldn't loose the Batman. "I can loose him in the manor no problem, but when it comes to a giant city he's always on my tail." Robin spoke out loud to the crisp cool night air.

Neither one of them stopped until they reached the cave. Again the two of them got dressed on opposite sides of the cave. Bruce was the first one that spoke. "You handled tonight poorly." He then turned to leave.

Dick was furious. "It's not like I had a lot of help out there."

Bruce turned, but only slightly. "You've had the training; you should have been able to handle it."

Dick could feel his face burning at that point. "I'm leaving. If you want me to patrol then I will come and work beside Batman, but I want nothing to do with Bruce. He is nothing but a waste of time." Dick stormed out, slamming the clock shut on his way out. Bruce merely returned to the computer.

Alfred heard Dick rush upstairs after his patrol with Bruce. Quickly Alfred climbed the long stair case to Dick's room. When he arrived at the doorway Alfred saw Dick cramming clothes into a duffle bag. The boy was practically hyperventilating from anger. Alfred slowly crept into the room and sat on Dick's bed. "Master Dick, may I ask what happened?"

Dick turned to him with wet eyes full of frustration. "Alfred, he doesn't want me, he doesn't need me, and I'm leaving."

Alfred wanted to stop him, but knew that he couldn't. "I will leave meals for you in the special spot. Please let me know you are okay by taking them."

Dick stopped packing and gave the old man a hug. "I will, Alfred, and who knows I might come back. I just can't be here right now."

Alfred's heart sank a little deeper. "Master Dick, where will you go?"

Dick thought for a second. "I got some friends I might be able to hang with, but I don't know right now. I'll leave a message in the special place when I figure it out." Dick leapt from the window and Alfred watched him go. Alfred continued staring out the window long after he could no longer see Dick. In fact he stayed there staring into the trees until midday when Bruce came up from the cave to check on Dick.

Bruce walked into the room and looked around for a moment. "Where is he?"

Alfred finally turned from the window. "Gone sir, he left after the two of you came back from patrol. I didn't try to stop him because he needs to know someone cares for his well being and right now Master Dick staying here isn't good for him."

Bruce just glared at Alfred with the infamous Bat Stare. "I'm going to find him."

Alfred glanced at the picture on Dick's mostly empty desk. The picture was of Bruce and Dick in front of the manor on the day Dick decided to live there. "Chasing after him will do nothing. You trained him. If Master Dick wishes not to be found he won't be." Alfred walked past Bruce and left the room.

Bruce stared at the room for a moment walked over locked the window and then walked out closing the door behind him and locking it as well.

Everyday Alfred would go in and unlock the window in Dick's room, dust, and then leave the room with the door unlocked. Then Bruce would go in and lock the window and door. Alfred used the time that Bruce would spend locking everything to make Dick's meals and place them in the special place. It had been a week when Alfred found a note in the special spot. Alfred opened the letter and read.

Dear Alfred,

Thanks for the meals. It means a lot to me, not to mention the fact they are really tasty. Oh, and thanks for unlocking the window so I could get the rest of my clothes. I talked to my friend and I will be staying with her for awhile. Don't worry; I won't do anything you wouldn't approve of, probably because she could kill me. It's not Barbara Gordon either. The Bat would have expected that one. Plus, I think her dad would kill me. I like not being dead if you can't tell. Well, I love ya, Alfred. You're the best, and keep this letter away from Bruce or the next lecture I'll get will be how immature and useless I am.

Love ya tons,

Dick Grayson (BW)

Alfred folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. Slowly, Alfred returned to the manor. Alfred hadn't spoken to Bruce since Dick left. Alfred had a feeling the overwhelmed teenager was no longer staying any where near the city. When Alfred went to the study to clean, he found Bruce sitting behind the desk looking over Dick's files.

Bruce glanced at Alfred when he walked in. "I only want him back if he is going to act ore mature."

Alfred was enraged. "Maybe the one that should act more mature is you. The boy merely wished to spend time with you, even though I do not know why. He only wanted you to want to spend time with him."

Bruce glared at the older man. "Why would I want to waste my time with a boy who can not handle the task he was trained to do."

Alfred couldn't take the stubborn old Bat any longer. "You are only angry because he requests you to act like a real person instead of a socially inept excuse maker." Alfred turned and walked away without another word.

That night Batman went on patrol with a mission. He arrived at Gordon's house rather abruptly. "Gordon where is Barbara?" Batman's tone was not the least bit friendly.

Gordon turned to face the Dark Knight. "I think she's in her room. Why do you ask?"

Batman walked past Gordon and headed straight for the young lady's room, without answering his question. "Barbara, when is the last time you've seen Robin?"

Barbara turned away from her mirror startled. "Last week, I think was the last time."

Batman simply glared at the girl. "When's the last time you've seen Dick Grayson?"

Barbara had to sit and think about that one. "I guess it has been about two weeks."

Batman turned and exited as abruptly as he had come in. Finding Dick really was going to be difficult. Batman had expected it to take a day or so, but it had already been a week with no clues. Batman considered the possibility that maybe he really didn't know Dick that well, and maybe Dick was no longer in city limits. Batman cared just not the way Dick or Alfred would have liked. After a short patrol Batman headed back home and decided the best way to find Dick was through Alfred.

A few hours of interrogating Alfred turned up nothing. It turned out that other than the fact Dick was staying with a girl, who was indeed not Barbara Gordon, Alfred knew nothing. When people asked about Dick Bruce would simply say he was sick or visiting an old friend. Batman on the other hand let people think he just didn't need Robin. Batman did however keep a close watch over all the money that Dick had access to. If Dick used any of it the Bat would know when, where, how much, and how long it took to get there. Although it seemed as though Dick knew that because he hadn't touched any of his funds since before he left.

Two days later everything changed. It seemed that Dick had used 25 dollars at a coffee shop in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Bruce's first thought was who the hell spends 25 dollars in a coffee shop. His next thought was what the hell is in Pittsburgh to begin with. Bruce's last thought before he left was how to kill Dick in a different state, make it look like an accident, and how to get back before anyone noticed.

When Bruce got to Pittsburgh he knew exactly where Dick was because he had bought two movie tickets at some random theater. Bruce decided to do the Bat thing and he snuck in. Not that it would have been difficult for anyone to do it, the place had poor security. Hanging in the back of the theater, Bruce watched the two teens that were completely lost in the juvenile movie.

Dick turned to the girl next to him. "Hey, you'll never guess who's here."

The girl never turned her eyes from the screen. "Daddy Bruce?"

Dick loved when she did stuff like that, but would never admit it. "Yeah, how did you know?"

The girl merely shrugged. "Felt a breeze, and I could sense someone nearby with a rather large stick up his ass." The girl didn't turn nor did she change tones. She spoke in all seriousness. It was just her sense of humor and Dick missed it. It had been a long time since he'd seen her.

Slowly, Dick put his arm around his friend. "Why can't he have a sense of humor like you?"

She actually turned and looked at him. "Because it's a lot of effort to put up with you, Grayson. Bruce spends all of his energy on you so he can't spare any for humor. I use so much energy on you and humor that I can't spare any for normal people."

Dick just gave her a death glare. "Thanks."

The girl flashed an innocent smile. "That's what I'm here for, to bring you down. No one wants you getting too cocky."

The two of them laughed and Bruce immediately felt ill. Bruce was trying to think if he had ever met this young lady before. Then he was trying to think where Dick would have met a girl from Pittsburgh.

Dick had been sitting there for at least five minuets before his friend tore his arm from her shoulder. "So, how's Red doing?" The girl asked quietly.

Dick was startled by the question, but didn't know why. "She's fine. I haven't really talked to her since I left."

The girl looked rather uninterested in the movie. Bruce assumed it was Dick's pick. The boy could choose some pretty boring movies. Dick was staring at the girl every five seconds which for some reason was angering Bruce. All he could think was God kid get a clue she doesn't like you. Then the boy wonder did something that really made Bruce want to slap him.

Dick grabbed the girl's hand, which made her visibly uncomfortable. "Um, hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. I know you keep saying I should have gone back to Gotham and talked to him. I also know that you think it was stupid of me to run away. So, uh, what do you say about coming back with me? I mean it's been years since the gang has seen you."

Bruce was sure the girl was going to leap into his arms and scream yes. He wanted to turn and go, but it was like a car crash. You just had to watch the carnage.

The girl pulled her hand from Dick's. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't. I don't belong there. I never have and never will belong there."

Dick was not pleased with the rejection. "So what? You don't belong here either. You never did."

The girl stormed out of the theater not wanting to make a scene. Dick immediately followed and Bruce did so as well.

When the girl got outside Dick continued yelling at her. "Face it you don't belong here just as much as Gotham."

The girl was fuming. "You're an idiot. Don't you get it? I don't belong anywhere and I don't like Gotham. I only let you stay here in the hopes you would realize how different we are and go back. I don't get what your problem is, Grayson. He loves you and wants you. Why the hell do you think he came all this way to get you? So what if he doesn't shower you in hugs and kisses, at least he gives a damn about you. That's more than what I can say about my parentals." The girl had tears in her eyes.

Bruce was amazed the girl had never even met him and yet she knew more about him and the current situation than those who had known him for years. Bruce finally stepped out of the shadows and both teenagers just glared at him.

The girl still had wet eyes when she spoke. "Take him home and knock some sense into him before I kill him." She then turned on her heel and walked out.

Bruce turned his gaze to Dick. "The girl is right, you know?"

Dick almost laughed. "Yeah right, you told me I couldn't do my job."

Bruce walked over to him. "No, she is, and I told you to do your job. You know how, but you kept hesitating. When I acted like a hard ass you didn't. I just never expected you to get so angry and leave."

Dick was staring into Bruce's icy eyes. "What about that whole just trying to get out of your day job crap?"

Bruce sighed. "Look I will never be one of those hands on parents. I did want to hang with you and the whole work thing was just a bonus."

Dick gave a small grin. "So, uh, where did you park the car?"

Bruce just folded his arms over his chest. "Don't you think you should straighten things out with your little friend?"

Dick lowered his head. "Do I have to? She's just as stubborn as you, and she has a great left hook, one that I care not to be on the receiving end of, again. She knocked me out once. It was so not fun."

Bruce didn't say anything. He slowly led Dick to the car. "So, where does that girl live?"

Dick gave Bruce a mischievous look. "If you let me drive, then I don't have to waste the time giving directions"

Bruce didn't take his eyes off the road. "I don't need directions, just an address."

After about twenty minuets of fighting they made it to the girl's house. "You know Dick; it might be helpful to have a name for the young lady."

Dick didn't quite understand what Bruce meant. "I'm sorry, are we trying to get close to the people I hang out with?"

Bruce shook his head slightly. "I'm just getting tired of calling her your friend, the young lady, that girl, and such."

Dick looked to the house and then back to Bruce. "Oh, her name is Olivia. I met her because our parents were friends. I never really like her mom and dad, but she was always cool. Olivia also used to hang in Gotham with me and my other friends. That was until her parents moved here."

Bruce didn't ask for all the extra information, but assumed Dick was in a talking mood. "So, why didn't you like her parents much?"

Dick turned away and faced the window. "I don't know. There was something about them. They always seemed so, I don't know, fake. Anyway, I should go in and talk to her. That way we can get going." Dick walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Olivia stepped outside. "Now really isn't a good time." She turned to go back inside.

Dick grabbed Olivia's arm to keep her from leaving. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. Bruce is going to take me home after I settle things with you. I really don't want to leave knowing that you're angry."

Olivia turned back around. "I'm not mad at you. I know you were just upset about everything. Maybe I'll call you."

Dick wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I don't believe you're not mad at me. I would like it if you called, but I would like it even more if you came to visit. I'm not asking you to move there, just come visit me." He flashed Olivia a mischievous little smile.

Olivia gave a large sigh. "I promise I'm not mad at you and I promise that I'll call you. As far as coming to visit you, I don't know. I'm not really sure if I can handle the Gotham crazy. Now I really do have to go." She gave Dick a hug and turned to go back into the house.

Dick stopped her once again. "Is there a reason you keep trying to get back in there without even giving me a real goodbye? At least come down to the car and meet Bruce."

Olivia gave a quick glance back at the house. "Okay, I'll go meet Bruce, but then I really do have to get back into the house." Slowly, the two of them descending down the stairs and met Bruce at the car.

Bruce saw them coming down and immediately got out of the car. "So, you must be Olivia. I'm pleased to meet you."

Olivia nodded her head and shook Bruce's hand quickly. She then quickly looked back at the house. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short. My parents don't know I'm out and about."

Dick looked rather concerned he never knew why she acted like this. "Is there something you would like to tell us?"

Olivia's eyes immediately fell to the ground. "No, it's just I, uh, am sort of grounded and shouldn't be out and about." Her eyes never left the bright green grass and then she quickly fled back into her house.

Dick and Bruce got into the car at the same time. "Let's go home. I think we are in need of some ice cream." Bruce gave Dick a small smile.

The End


End file.
